


Let's Be Lazy

by agoodtuckering



Series: Doctor Who Oneshots and Stories [28]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Autumn, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, Mutual Pining, this is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodtuckering/pseuds/agoodtuckering
Summary: Clara just wants to be lazy but the Doctor has other ideas.





	Let's Be Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> Wee ficlet for Whouffaldi Fictober's prompt #6: "lazy afternoon".

“I don’t want to go anywhere,” Clara said, flopping down on the sofa. 

With a defeated sigh, he followed after her and cast a glance down at her prone form. He gave her his best pout and asked, “But why not, Clara? It’s only Saturday. It’s the weekend. Humans… do things on the weekends, don’t they? Let’s go to see Zinion Eight’s twin moons. Don’t you want to do that? I hear they’re bright and luminous enough to see from nine whole quadrants away.”

When she said nothing, he simply plopped down beside her and harrumphed sadly, almost in defeat, and she knew she had won. This time, anyway. Perhaps only this time. She relished the feeling of victory, though. It showed, against her own will, in a soft grin.

“I’m not feeling well,” she eventually relented and explained. “I’ve just been a bit under the weather lately. This whole week’s been rubbish for me. Students have been awful, too. They’re all going crazy about Halloween. It’s almost here.” 

Much to his surprise, he watched as she sat up and snuggled into his side. She nuzzled his shoulder, leaving him wide-eyed and at a loss. After a moment, he asked, “Are you sure? I’ve heard something or other about the twin moons curing illnesses. It might help you.”

She nudged him in the shoulder and murmured, “Stop it. You’re a terrible liar. I always know when you’re fibbing. Just… let me stay home this time, yeah? I’m really not feeling well.” While she was at it, she let her arm entwined with his, a hand holding him tight and keeping him tucked close.

She nudged a bowl of Butterfingers and chocolate bars towards him and said, “Here. Let’s celebrate in our own little way before Halloween gets here. There’s candy and we can order a takeaway tonight. We’ll watch some horror films.” 

He didn’t have the hearts to argue with her. He did, however, pout. The frown made his eyebrows look ever so fierce. She only laughed and reached for the bowl of candy. 

“Stop complaining,” she murmured teasingly. “You like it when your impossible girl gives you a good cuddle. Don’t even bother lying.”


End file.
